


Never Wanted To Destroy Someone Like You

by alicemaudmary (orphan_account)



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Barebacking, M/M, Tears, mentions of cheating in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alicemaudmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That lead to a confrontation, to put it nicely,” admits Corey [about Jim being ousted from Stone Sour]. “[S]o we sat down and talked for 20, 30 minutes – and we were at the studio – before we even started. We hashed it out. [Jim] felt terrible and I felt terrible that he was going through it.” </p><p>Here's my take on the confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wanted To Destroy Someone Like You

One minute, Corey chills with Sid outside the Sunset Sound Studios in Hollywood, having a cigarette break. It’s day one. It’s their first album without Paul, and there are emotions associated with this sad fact. Slipknot’s already proved the world that they can still tour as a band. Now, can they _make_ any new music? Will it work? It’s clear that Joey hasn’t thought so. They know that Joey’s been too reluctant closing Paul’s chapter in the band, and as a result, Joey’s chapter also closed. So, this is also the first album without the drummer. 

Corey asks Sid whether he’s talked with Joey lately, and Sid says no.

The next minute, Jim grabs Corey’s arm and drags him to one of the small sitting rooms. Jim’s all but ignoring Corey’s protests, even as the skin on Corey’s arm almost burns. He doesn’t let Corey go until he shuts the door. The vocalist nearly trips backwards, but he stands his ground, grasping the arm Jim grabbed. Soon Corey finds his voice.

“First of all,” he begins, “don’t _fucking_ grab me like that, like I’m your bitch, Jim!”

“You’re lucky I’m even touching you at this point,” Jim snaps back. Corey feels the venom in Jim’s voice, and it’s as if Jim’s stabbed him in the heart. He steps back away from him, beginning to realize the reason for such anger, and he dreads the inevitable. Jim continues with, “If I have to be in the same room with you, we’re settling this right here and now about you fucking kicking me out of Stone Sour.”

Corey relaxes after that, but he bites his lip, utterly distressed. He never wanted Jim out of the band. He knows that Jim was one of the musical geniuses in the band. He sighs, putting his arms out before dropping them, letting him know that he’s in fact ready to talk.

“What do you…” Corey sighs and starts over, “What do you want me to say?” His voice’s soft. Seeing Jim relax his face relieves Corey.

“I dunno, maybe ‘I’m sorry for betraying you, Jim’?! Not that it makes up for shit.” 

Corey now pulls his head back at that at the venomous tone still present in Jim’s voice. He doesn’t know which is worse—Jim saying that or Jim implying that he doesn’t even want to _touch_ him again. Corey aches, and already tears threaten to fall. The wound’s still there. Jim is love of his life, now and forever. Jim was the Albert to Corey’s Victoria. It’s something they always joke about, with Jim asking about being Corey’s “Prince Consort” instead. 

He can deal with Jim being angry with him, but if Jim ends their relationship…

“I… Jim, I did what I had to _do_ ,” Corey replies, walking towards him, looking up at him, pleading to him. He knew that they would have this confrontation, and he thought he would be ready for Jim’s harsh words. Every response from Jim so far, however, sends him further into despair. Jim’s loud voice threatens to overpower him. He’s afraid he’ll give way and sob in front of Jim.

“Bullshit,” Jim retorts, glaring at him. “Look, I was angry that you were gonna tour without me, but that was no fucking reason to _fire_ me!”

“It wasn’t _my_ decision to fire you!” Corey responds.

“But you went along with it.” Jim steps closer, pointing at Corey with a low tone in his voice. “You didn’t even have the decency to fire me in person. I mean, shit. What was I gonna do, punch Josh and Roy? Nevermind.” Jim let out a dry chuckle, facing at the wall, away from Corey. “Actually, I _would’ve_ punched Josh in the face.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Corey steps closer, trying to get Jim to look at him by cocking his head towards Jim. “I never wanted this, okay? And besides—”

“Besides _what_?” Jim whirls back around at Corey. “There’s really no excuse. All they care about is money, Corey.”

“They both have families to support, especially Josh with his daughters.” Corey stands his ground, angry at the accusation about the other guys. He thought Jim knew this. “You don’t have children, okay? And you sure as hell don’t know what it’s like to have to support them.” Jim leans down at Corey, and Corey shivers at the cold and distant look Jim gives him.

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you’re sucking his cock, Corey?”

Corey’s hand slaps Jim on the cheek.

He’s seeing red, and fuming as Jim holds his cheek, blinking at Corey. How dare Jim?

How _dare_ Jim?!

“How fucking dare you?!” And Corey pushes him back, slapping at him, again and again, tears falling down his cheeks. His desperation for a resolution to this conflict turns into anger. Corey may have an overactive libido and had commitment issues in the past, but not with Jim. Never with Jim. If anything, _Jim_ was the one that had commitment issues, and Corey still took him back each time. 

Because Jim is the love of his life, now and forever.

Jim’s on the sofa chair, still staring wide-eyed at Corey from the assault, and when Corey wipes the tears off of his cheeks, he mutters, “Fuck you.” He’s done. He turns to leave, but then Jim grasps his hand.

“Hold on, Corey, I’m not don—”

“But I am!” Corey shouts, pulling his hand away from Jim’s, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “If you’re gonna accuse me of fucking _cheating_ on you with Josh— _Josh_ —then I’m fucking done, Jim.” It’s only after he’s done speaking when he feels out of breath.

They’ve never argued like this in years, even when Jim was so pissed at Corey for leaving Stone Sour to join Slipknot. They never even argued this bad when Jim fucked up a few times with his commitment problem. Corey can only pinpoint that the only time they argued this bad was during the Iowa tours. They weren’t even together on both locations, so this fight is their first fight as lovers. 

And it’s cutting Corey’s heart into millions of pieces, like a butcher slaughtering his pig and watching the blood spill out of the corpse.

He turns to go again, and Jim grasps his hand again. This time, Jim pulls him into his arms, and cups his face as he kisses him hard. It’s not any of the passionate, sensual kisses from him, by any means. No, this was harsh, angry. Corey moans before he pushes Jim off him.

No sooner does Jim trips and falls back into the sofa chair than Corey dives down, straddles him and kisses him—same harshness, same anger. And he does it again and again, pushing his body against Jim’s, so angry and upset with Jim that he now wants him and his cock twitches. He pulls on Jim’s beard, rubbing his clothed cock hard, showing him that Corey’s his and will always be. Because _how fucking dare Jim_ accuse him of _sucking Josh’s dick_? He cries into Jim’s lips when Jim grabs hold of his neck and whines as Jim digs his nails with his other hand into Corey’s back.

He then finds himself _on_ his back as Jim whirls them around. In a split second, Jim grabs at his jeans and pulls them off, shoes and boxers coming off along with those jeans. And as Jim dives down and thrusts his tongue into his mouth, Corey thrusts back—tongue and hips—pulling on Jim’s hair. He bites into the shell of Jim’s ear, leaving marks down Jim’s back under his shirt with his nails, grabs his ass. He wants Jim inside him now. He wants Jim to pound into him until he bleeds. Because he’s hurt Jim by going with the band’s decision to let him go, and he deserves to be punished,

The only sounds in the room are their harsh breathing.

Jim leans up just so that he unfastens his jeans and pulls out a small tube of lubricant. Corey almost whines at the sight, wanting to jam his own finger into his hole. Two slicked fingers and then a push of Jim’s cock in his hole causes Corey to cry out, grabbing hold of the sofa chair and wrapping his legs around Jim’s back.

Jim thrusts hard and fast. Corey whines each time, his cries laced with Jim’s grunts. Jim bites at parts of his neck, gripping his hip with one hand and around his head with another. Jim’s balls slap against Corey’s with each thrust, and Corey tugs on the back of Jim’s shirt, chanting at him to fuck him harder. Pain and then pleasure rips through Corey, and he feels dizzy.

Jim leans up, grips Corey’s other hip with his other hand, and pounds into him, hitting Corey’s spot, groaning with a high pitch. Corey whimpers and reaches for him, but Jim pins those hands above his head. Corey arches his back, shutting his eyes, struggling to breathe.

“I love you…” Corey pants, feeling his stomach becoming warm and feeling himself heading closer over the edge. He knows Jim’s angry and frustrated. He knows the terrible blow associated with betrayal. He was supposed to be on Jim’s side in the sinking ship that was Stone Sour, and he wasn’t.

But Jim actually wasn’t happy being in the band for awhile now.

“Always love you…never cheat on you baby…” Corey opens his eyes long enough to see Jim’s eyes soften and his angry face relax. Corey shuts his eyes again when Jim leans down and kisses him with tongue. And there’s no bite or anger to the kiss—only passion, and Corey melts into the kiss, moaning as Jim hits his spot over and over.

He arches his back, and with a trembling cry, he cums, some of that seed hitting Jim’s shirt. Jim slows down his thrusts as Corey cries again and writhes, holding on to Jim as if his life depends on it.

Corey tilts his head back and hums at the feeling of Jim rolling his hips. He nuzzles against Jim, wrapping his legs tighter around him. It hurts to have Jim inside him now that he’s no longer hard, but he still wants him in, wants him and Jim to be one.

“Just want you to be happy,” Corey whispers, kissing the shell of Jim’s ear, as he feels Jim’s tongue caressing parts of his neck that he nibbled earlier. Jim leans up then, facing down at Corey, and Corey can only hold his breath at how miserable Jim looks. 

“Why the fuck would I be happy,” Jim whispers shakily, “when I’ll be away from you?” 

Corey just melts as Jim kisses his neck. Tears also well up again, and as Corey tries to suppress as sob, Jim moans loudly, thrusting harder before he cums.

Corey holds onto a trembling Jim as tightly as he can as Jim rides out his orgasm and bucks his hips sharply. He kisses the guitarist’s forehead, rubs his back, wanting so much to tell him that’s why the decision to kick Jim out of Stone Sour hurts him as much as Jim.

They rest like this for a moment, waiting for their breathing to stabilize, before Jim pulls out of Corey as slow as he can. Corey aches to be near him again, to have their sweaty bodies touch. He sits up nonetheless while Jim pulls up his jeans and sits at a couch next to the sofa. 

“You’re right, I wasn’t really happy there anymore,” Corey hears Jim whisper as Jim brushes back his disheveled, sideswiped fringe. “I didn’t like that we were turning into a radio band, and that no one seemed to fucking—I dunno—question it. I wanted to focus on Slipknot; I’m not young anymore, Cor, you know? It seems like can’t juggle two bands like I used to.” Corey bites his lips as he sees tears fall from Jim’s eyes, and he wants to die. “And I thought you’d be there for me, or at least fucking talk to me about it first.”

“I’m so sorry,” Corey whispers, unable to stop his own tears. He just wants to embrace Jim, protect him from the hurt he’s experiencing now. “I just wanted to help you out. I should’ve talked with you about it first.” He grabs his jeans and boxers and puts them on. He winces as he tries to get up and walk to Jim, but when he’s next to him, he stands and embraces him as Jim nuzzles against his chest.

“But now you understand why it was such a difficult decision,” he whispers to Jim. He tilts Jim’s chin up to look at him, his stomach and veins fluttered with butterflies from seeing the redness in Jim’s eyes. “The _last_ thing I ever wanted to do was fucking hurt you, Jim. I love you too much. I can’t ever forgive myself for doing that.”

“No, don’t say that,” he hears Jim whisper. Jim shrugs before adding, “You need to forgive yourself, or it’s just gonna fuck you up forever. We don’t need that…”

He hears Jim clear his throat and closes his eyes with a smile as Jim wraps his arms around him. He melts into the warmth of Jim’s body.

“Look, I’m sorry… about that Josh comment,” he hears Jim whisper again. Jim nuzzles against Corey, and Corey sighs at the feeling, not wanting to pull away. But he needs to know.

“Why did you say that?”

“Because you two were always together anymore, you know?” Jim looks up at him, and Corey frowns. “Because after all I did to you, why wouldn’t you be around someone that might treat you better?” Corey knows Jim to be so insecure about how he’s treated Corey in the past, and Corey now suspects that Jim’s never forgiven himself. It’s like Jim to not follow his own advice.

“And I was depressed,” Jim adds.

“I can’t believe you’d think I’d leave you,” Corey whispers, moving away from Jim, but only to sit down next to him. “Look, you still have me here, okay?” Watching Jim nod to that, Corey rests his head against Jim’s shoulders and adds, “And we got this amazing album we’re working on. I don’t fucking want what’s happened between us to fuck that up.”

“I know.”

“You’re my friend, and my love.” How can Corey prove this to Jim even more? He kisses the palm of Jim’s hand, but he feels that isn’t enough.

Someone knocks on the door then, and they two separate before the door opens. It’s Chris.

“Hey guys, we’re going for Burger King tonight.”

“Yeah, we’ll definitely be there,” Corey hears Jim reply. After Chris smiles at them and walks off, Corey watches Jim stand up and yawn. He reaches for Jim’s hand.

“Just know that I’m yours, and no matter what happens with the two bands… I’ll never leave you,” he whispers to Jim. Jim turns around and glances back at him, wiping his eyes.

“I won’t leave you either. I love you.”

Corey’s tears fall from this eyes again. “You’re the Albert to my Victoria….” Corey sees a faint smile appear on Jim’s lips.

“But then wouldn’t I be your Prince Consort instead of King?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the article at: http://www.teamrock.com/news/2014-09-25/corey-taylor-opens-up-about-joey-jordison-and-jim-root
> 
> Feedback is strongly encouraged. It's been over two years since I last wrote Slipknot or Stone Sour fanfiction.


End file.
